The Idyllic Nicities of Pain
by Notaplanet
Summary: An unlucky Sin'Dorei is the only survivor of a raid on Icecrown Citadel. Quickly turned, Kirin rises to the top of the Lich King's ranks as a steely Death Knight. But like Darion and the knights of the Ebon Blade, can she shake the Lich King's hold?
1. Prologue

A subtle pain had diminished from her limbs. Lain against the rough cobblestone of a dank dungeon, she had little to contemplate. Fate, however it may be called, had forsaken her. To think, just several months ago, she had maintained prestige, wealth, and stature, all were nebulous in contrast to the ebb and flow of life and death. It was only on the cusp of death, when one truly comprehended the meaninglessness of mortal possessions, only then was a person able to accept the languor of death – or undeath in her case.

Kirin had been rended by the cobalt steel of Frostmourne. With a subtle smirk, the Lich King glowered at the corpse before him. In a steely tone, Arthas uttered bitterly, "You should feel honored to fall before my blade, and to serve me in eternal undeath."

Her perception of time warped, Kirin awoke to the taste of mildew and the musk of blood, sweet, and tears. Before her stood the King, in his plate adorned glory, "Rise servant," commanded the Lich King, "Or have my words fallen upon deaf ears?" Arthas offered a smirk to the Sin'Dorei. Like a kobold caught red handed, Kirin remained frozen and confounded.

A dark ball of energy pulsated from Arthas's fist, only to bury itself in the body of the limp elf. Wincing from the pain, Kirin slowly rose.

"I'll spare you the patrimony; we both know what you're capable of. You defied me as a hardened warrior of humanity, having the audacity to invade my citadel, but did you really think you could combat me, **IN MY OWN DOMAIN**?"

Kirin shivered as his voice reverberated off of the dungeon walls. Her armor stripped away, leather confiscated, she felt decidedly bare in front of the menacing eyes glowering at her.

Obvious to any onlooker, her raid had failed. In the name of the Scarlet Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, she and her companions had attempted to invade Icecrown Citadel. In a twist of irony, it seemed like everything she had worked towards had been undone. Arthas remained triumphant as a battalion of warriors of the light fell to his hand. In some gut wrenching means, he reanimated the bone and flesh of her companions and turned them into ghouls. But why had he spared her? Why had he allowed her to maintain her humanity, if not her soul, than her appearance? Though her questions would have to wait, for the Lich King had to break his newest pet.

"_**Speak mortal!"**_ The sound echoing in contrast to the cacophony of anguish and languid moans of agony. Kirin could not match his gaze. His dark gaze bore holes in her open mind.

"Fine, if you wish to remain silent, then I will resort to other methods. Torture comes first, then humiliation." The Lich King grimaced at his task, this would be amusing, elves could be so _proud_.


	2. Chapter 1

Author note: Sorry this is my first fanfic, trying to work out the kinks of uploading. I have a story planned out promise ;D... Will update whenever I have time.

* * *

The Lich King gestured for the guards to carry her to the racks.

A voice penetrated the reinforcements of her mind, _You will know endless pain._

Kirin grimaced as she tensed her mind for the imminent pain.

"Let's start with this..." the Lich King growled to Kirin, as he picked up a hot poker...

After hours of searing pain, Kirin finally succumbed to the torture; Arthas, satisfied with his results, left her where she lay - passed out.

"Clean her up," he motioned to a skeletal servant, "We wouldn't want her to bruise, _now would we?"_ At that the Lich King grinned and left the dungeon to attend to more... pressing matters.

* * *

To her surprise, Kirin awoke with her wounds gone and in a clean linen tunic. She was finally able to take in the spartan contents of her prison. Behind her bars lay a simple cot with a bucket of glacier water and a stale slice of bread. It must have been days since the Lich King's visit for her mouth tasted dry. Kirin reached for the bucket to drink her thirst away. As her tongue lapped the water she noticed the distinct taste of the water - _pure evil..._

As she looked up from the water to her disdain, there stood the Lich King, in all his sublime glory.

"Now that you know the consequences of insubordination, we have much to accomplish. Acherus is gone and you saw to it personally that Naxxramas was destroyed... and unfortunately for you, you will maintain your training directly under me... You will also find, that as a newly razed being, I can invade your consciousness... whenever I wish.

To reinforce his point, the Lich King sent her a less than subtle message... _What you see, I see. Do not betray me and you will know endless power._

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Kirin honed the new skills of the Death Knight. Her swordsmanship had been second to none when she lived, but she ominously thought of her future - a future of death, a future of hunting the living, a future of hunting her loved ones. In the recent weeks she had noticed the ranks grew significantly. Where it had just been her before, there were now ten new death knights commencing training. While the others felt an endearing camaraderie, she had no interest in making friends. She was disgusted with what they were, what she was.

In a cloak of shadow, Arthas materialized in front of them. We're going to try something a little... different today. Wield your runeblades and prepare for battle. **YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES TODAY!**

Today I find my champion. Now, there are ten of you, and only one spot open, so get started. To this, the Lich King laughed maniacally.

* * *

Her survival instincts kicked in, her heart beat fast against her chest, her muscles rippled with her natural proclivity to kill. Kirin roared gutterally as she thrust forward, gutting an orc in the chest. Where factions had mattered while living, in death everyone was equal. Kirin felt disgusted as she played into the desire of the Prince of Darkness, but who could blame her for maintaining her mere existence.

Death Knight after Death Knight fell. As only two remained, a giant-like Draenei charged her. He roared with ferocity as he slashed upward and diagonally. He loosed a stream of shadow energy, as he sought to extinguish the unnatural life-force residing in Kirin. Thinking quickly, Kirin loosed a bolt to meet the Draenei's magic midair. As her bolt connected with that of the Draenei's she quickly lunged with her blade, leaving a diseased gash in his chest. Bluish blood fled his skin. To this, he quickly turned heels away from her, seeking to mend his wounds. Kirin ruthlessly froze him in his tracks and finished him off.

In the end, there could be only one.

* * *

As she could find no other combatants, a soft clapping could be heard reverberating off of the walls.  
"Bravo, I always had high hopes in you, my champion."  
"Aww shucks it was nothing," said Kirin bitterly.

The Lich King chose to ignore her insolence.  
"It is time, you are ready for your first task."


End file.
